Pasangan Sejenis, Cinta, dan Moral
by he thea ariea
Summary: Karena kadang yang benar tidak selalu baik, dan yang baik tidak selalu membawa kebahagiaan, salah satu harus mengalah agar masalah tidak bertambah. Tapi apakah cinta benar-benar bisa mengalah di hadapan moral? Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya untuk cinta, ini untuk kehidupan mereka. /S.N.S for BL/
1. Chapter 1

Setelah beberapa kali pertemuan semenjak menyepakati perpisahan, mereka masih tidak menemukan ujung sapaan kecuali mengangkat dagu dan senyum tipis (setipis udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya). Uchiha Sasuke merasa was-was tetapi juga lega.

Terlalu dekat... terlalu dekat... udara yang Sasuke angkat serasa hasil pernapasannya yang selalu khas aroma manis gula atau coklat. Wajar saja mengingat ruang persegi empat ini besarnya tak seberapa, dan dengan kebetulan hanya terisi mereka berdua. Lift ini pula berjalan terasa lebih lambat dari seharusnya.

Kemudian ketika mencapai lantai tujuan, Sasuke sedikit gemetar melangkah keluar, berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Semoga mereka tidak menuju ruang yang sama, harapnya.

Namun harapan itu menguap cepat saat pemuda pirang di depan membelok ke koridor yang juga ingin ditujunya. Pemuda pirang yang juga bermata biru itu berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah pintu, menengok dan seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu. Ia bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata biru safir itu. Tetapi berkata lebih dulu bukanlah tugasnya, karena biasanya pemuda berambut pirang ini yang akan melakukan untuknya.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian datang tepat waktu! Masuklah!"

Pintu di belakang si pirang terbuka, memunculkan seorang pria bermasker yang langsung menyapa mereka.

* * *

 **Pasangan Sejenis, Cinta dan Moral**

Halaman 1

 _...Kesalahan itu bersal dari sini._

* * *

 ** _Tokyo, enam bulan yang lalu._**

Udara berhembus dingin dan menyapu dedaunan kering sepanjang jalan di bawah gedung apartemen. Segalanya tampak kelam dan kering. Tidak ada orang maupun mobil melintas di jam seperti ini, setengah satu dini hari. Musim gugur baru berjalan setengahnya, namun suhu malam itu nyaris menyamai suhu di malam musim dingin. Uzumaki Naruto menarik rokok di lipatan bibirnya, lalu mendesis memprotes angin. Ia menjentikkan abu rokok ke lantai sebelum menghisap asap beracun itu lagi.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menikah?"

Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang berada dalam jarak paling dekat dengan Naruto, mendongak dari laptop terbuka di atas meja. Meraih dan menyesap secangkir kopi di depannya, Sasuke memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan. Mereka telah menjadi teman sekamar selama satu tahun. Topik-topik absurd sudah sering mereka berbincangkan untuk membunuh kesunyian, dan pernikahan sepertinya akan menjadi topik absurd malam ini sebelum salah satu merasa mengantuk dan memutuskan tidur lebih dulu.

"Hn," Sasuke meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke meja, membuat jeda sebelum berkata dengan nada datar yang sama, "aku pernah memikirkannya sekali setelah melihat Aniki menikah."

Naruto mendengus, tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Dijatuhkan putung rokok itu ke lantai sebelum menginjaknya, lalu menarik kursi besi di seberang kursi Sasuke, dan duduk.

"Maksudku, apa kau sudah punya pandangan siapa wanita yang kira-kira akan kau nikahi?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini seraya mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Matanya beralih menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan pekerjaannya yang separuh selesai. Meski mengerjakan pembukuan penjualan bulan ini jauh lebih penting, namun otaknya juga perlu istirahat sejenak. Hanya saja sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang pernah membuatnya tertarik untuk menginjak altar penikahan. Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak punya pengalaman asmara sama sekali. Sungguh.

"Tidak ada." Ia menjawab sambil menyimpan pekerjaan yang setengah jadi.

Sementara Naruto langsung menghela napas panjang.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke balik setelah menutup laptopnya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka lagi.

Naruto nampak berpikir mendapat pertanyaan itu. Dalam kasus asmara ia tidak seburuk Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto pernah berkencan dengan beberapa wanita dan sempat menjalin hubungan serius dengan salah satunya sebelum berakhir kandas dua tahun yang lalu. Namun saat ini, tidak ada satu wanita pun yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

"Aku sebenarnya tertarik dengan Sakura, B.A make up itu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatinya." Katanya sebelum meniup poninya yang menghalangi mata.

"Kau tahu," kata pemuda yang sama sebelum Sasuke dapat menemukan balasan. "Usiaku sudah 30 tahun, aku ingin mencari wanita yang mau menjalin hubungan serius dan segera menikah. Apalagi Ibuku sudah mulai menanyakan tentang pernikahan."

"Hn," curahan hati panjang itu hanya Sasuke tanggapi dengan nada ringan, meski begitu ia sendiri mulai memikirkan masa depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke juga berumur 30 tahun tahun ini. Keluarga Uchiha pun tidak sekali-dua kali menanyakan pernikahan, bahkan pernah menawari Sasuke perjodohan. Sasuke bukannya bertampang jelek sehingga tidak seorang wanita pun mendekatinya, kebalikan, Sasuke justru berwajah sangat tampan dengan nilai plus dari fisiknya yang tinggi dan gagah. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Uchiha bungsu ini belum memiliki pasangan adalah sifatnya sendiri yang anti-sosial. Tidak seburuk kedengarannya, Sasuke hanya tipikal pria serius. Saat ia menjadi pelajar, fokusnya hanya pada pelajaran, dan sekarang saat ia bekerja, fokusnya hanya pada pekerjaan. Ia belum pernah memikirkan perihal pasangan dengan serius, setidaknya sampai mendapat pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari jodoh?" Usul Naruto setelah hening nyaris satu menit.

"Kalau aku mau, aku tinggal memilih." Sasuke menyeringai sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku rasa kau yang harus berjuang keras untuk itu."

"Dasar teme!" Desis Naruto jengkel.

Pemuda pirang itu melipat tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan muka, memasang gaya andalannya ketika mulai kesal. Di seberang meja yang membatasi mereka, Sasuke sendiri mengalihkan mata dari teman sekamarnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke belakang dan menatap langit kelam. Meski mengeluarkan balasan menjengkelkan, pemuda berambut senada dengan langit malam ini sebenarnya tidak menyangkal perkataan si pirang. Naruto benar, sudah saatnya mereka mencari jodoh.

* * *

Konohamart, perusahaan perdagangan yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di jepang itu mulai sibuk pukul 10.00 am. Suara musik pembukaan toko sudah digantikan musik pop sejak beberapa detik lalu, sementara para menejer baru saja membubarkan diri dari briefing pagi. Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan Direct Manager di bagian grocery berjalan beriringan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Direct Manager di bagian food. Mereka bukan hanya teman sekamar di sebuah apartemen elit di tokyo, mereka juga teman sekaligus rival di dalam perusahaan.

Penjualan bulan ini yang merosot drastis membuat keduanya pusing bukan main. Ancaman mutasi ke cabang yang lebih kecil menanti jika mereka tidak sanggup memperbaiki keuangan bulan ini. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya mencari kehangatan di dalam saku. Dibanding departemen food, penjualan di departemen grocery jauh lebih rendah.

"Menurutmu produk apa yang belum masuk di departemenku, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerling rak barang di sebelah kanannya.

Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alis. Ia sendiri sedang pusing memikirkan produk apa yang harus ia tambahkan ke departemennya, tidak ada waktu memikirkan departemen Naruto. Pemilik marga Uchiha ini tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng pelan, membuat Naruto yang mendapat tanggapan tak acuh itu mendesis jengkel.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, lalu bersandar di barisan freezer yang tingginya sebatas paha orang dewasa. Sepertinya ia sudah memasukkan semua produk gorcery ke dalam departemennya. Mungkin saja bukan produknya yang kurang, tapi―gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depan rak make up mengalihkan perhatian pemuda ini. Raut frustasi di wajahnya langsung berganti. Rasanya ia bisa menunda dulu masalah pekerjaan, ini waktunya mengurus masalah jodoh!

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di depan Naruto, mengikuti gerakan si pirang melalui matanya. Mata oniksnya berakhir menemukan Naruto menghampiri seorang gadis. Sasuke bisa menebak Naruto akan melakukan gerakan mencari jodoh sekarang. Si Dobe itu benar-benar memilih seorang Sales promotion girl, batinnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Mata Sasuke beralih ke tempat lain dan menyapu wajah-wajah wanita di dalam toko mereka. Ia juga ingin mencari kandidat calon istrinya. Tidak, tidak... Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat Hinata, team leader dari bagian fresh fruits yang juga merupakan anak buahnya. Sasuke tidak ingin memiliki istri pasif seperti itu. Sales menejer? Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan satu pun sales menejernya.

Lagipula, pasangan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipilih dari penampilan dan jabatannya saja. Yang Sasuke inginkan adalah seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman, bisa diajak berbagi kesulitan dan kebahagiaan, dan mengerti sifat-sifatnya. Sayangnya, sejauh yang dirinya ingat, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang memenuhi kriteria itu. Tidak...

...tidak, kecuali Uzumaki Naruto.

Kening Sasuke langsung mengernyit saat ia menyadari telah menatap ke teman sekamarnya. Sejauh ini orang yang bisa cocok dengannya hanya Naruto meski mereka memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Secara mengejutkan Uzumaki itu juga berhasil membuat Sasuke membuka sedikit privasinya. Dengan berbagai alasan yang beberapanya adalah menghemat uang dan membunuh kebosanan, Naruto membuat Sasuke setuju mereka menempati satu ruang apartemen yang sama. Selama setahun tinggal bersama, tentu saja mereka juga sering berbagi berbagai hal, saling membantu dan mendukung (meski bukan dukungan melalui kata-kata secara langsung), Naruto juga memahami sifat-sifatnya dan bahkan betah menghadapinya yang kadang bersikap kaku, Naruto...

Ah.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas sambil memijit pelipisnya. Naruto adalah laki-laki, sama sepertinya, tidak mungkin jika ia memilih Naruto sebagai pasangannya. Sasuke sangat yakin ia bukan homoseksual meski tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita. Bahkan selama ini, ketertarikan Sasuke pada laki-laki jauh dibawah ketertarikannya pada wanita. Ia masih bisa berpikir kotor saat melihat tubuh telanjang wanita, tapi ia tidak pernah sekali pun memandangi bagian tertentu dari tubuh pria.

Mungkin... jika tidak bisa menemukan kandidat istri di sini, Uchiha Sasuke harus mencari kandidat lain di luar perusahaan mereka.

* * *

"Oi, teme, mau nonton denganku?" Ajakan Naruto terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang menjelajahi internet.

Sasuke mendongak lalu menemukan pemuda bermata biru itu berjalan mendekat, tangannya yang berwarna tan memegang dua lembar karcis. Sasuke menggeleng sebelum kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Ayolah, tiket ini akan sia-sia." Naruto menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang Sasuke duduki. "Tadi niatnya aku mau mengajak Sakura, ternyata Sakura membatalkannya karena tiba-tiba ada rapat dengan supervisornya."

"Aku sedang sibuk, Dobe." Tungkas Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa tahu kan kita dapat ide saat nonton? Sekalian refreshing, Teme!"

Sasuke sudah menengok dan hendak memprotes, tapi perbuatan Naruto yang menutup laptopnya begitu saja langsung membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Nah, pekerjaanmu sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan." Naruto nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, mengabaikan Sasuke yang melotot tajam ke arahnya. "Ayo!" Katanya dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali duduk, justru mengikuti Naruto yang terus berjalan ke pintu.

"Teme," Naruto menengok dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil memakai sepatu. "Kau tidak pakai jaket? Udaranya dingin tahu."

Mendengar himbauan itu, Sasuke mendengus sambil berbalik badan. Memangnya siapa orang bodoh yang menyeretku tadi, gumamnya dalam hati selagi berjalan ke kamar. Tidak sampai satu menit pemuda ini kembali ke ruang depan sambil memakai jaketnya. Ia menemukan Naruto sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, dan juga sepasang sepatu miliknya yang sudah keluar dari rak dan berjajar rapi seolah menunggu dikenakan.

"Film ini bergender humor-drama," Kata Naruto tanpa diminta. Namun meski tidak bertanya, Sasuke juga sempat memikirkan film seperti apa yang akan mereka tonton. "Siapa tahu hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dimana kau bisa tertawa." Lanjutnya sebelum terkikik pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut cuek sebelum berdiri. Kemudian mereka berangkat bersama.

* * *

Bulan belum tinggi saat Sasuke berdiri sendirian di beranda satu jam setelah mereka pulang. Ia menyandarkan kedua lengannya di atas pembatas, dan matanya menatap jauh ke depan. Ia berpikir, apa itu cinta?

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat seseorang menggandeng tangannya, darahnya tidak mengalir aneh ketika ia menatap mata seseorang, angin juga bertiup normal saat ia bertemu dengan orang baru, tidak sekalipun ia merasakan tanda-tanda jatuh cinta seperti adegan di film yang mereka tonton tadi.

Tapi,

Jika merasa nyaman dan senang, merasa cocok dan pengertian, Sasuke merasakannya berkali-kali saat bersama Naruto. Naruto bahkan mengerti hal-hal yang tidak Sasuke ucapkan. Sampai di sini, jika Sasuke harus memilih pasangan hidup sambil menutup mata, satu-satunya yang terbayang hanya pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke tidak mencintai Naruto―entahlah... tapi Sasuke yakin, Naruto akan menjadi pasangan yang tepat untuknya.

Pertanyaannya, apakah tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau Uchiha Sasuke memilih Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pasangannya? Atau bahkan, apakah Uzumaki Naruto mau menjadi pasangannya?

Lamat-lamat, Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia menarik udara melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Setelah matanya kembali terbuka, pemuda ini berbalik badan dan berjalan pelan melewati pintu beranda. Ia bisa bodoh seperti Naruto kalau terus-terusan memikirkan jodoh.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti sebelum ia mencapai kamarnya. Kepalanya menengok, menghadap pintu kamar lain di apartemen itu. Kurang dari satu menit ia telah mengganti arah tujuan, kaki Sasuke berjalan pelan dan tenang ke depan pintu kamar Naruto. Dibuka dan dilewatinya pintu itu tanpa kendala, lalu ia berhenti tepat di samping ranjang dimana Naruto tidur lelap.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit tajam ketika menyadari hal apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan berada di kamar itu. Ia ingin membuktikan apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto atau tidak? Rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Satu hembusan napas, Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Ia menengok samar sebelum memutuskan berjalan pergi, namun setelah menyadari tubuh Naruto yang tidak berselimut, Sasuke kembali menghadap si pirang. Ia menarik naik selimut di ujung kaki Naruto, menyelimutinya.

Mata oniks Sasuke terpaku tepat sesaat sebelum ia berpikir untuk berdiri tegak. Badannya masih membungkuk ke tubuh Naruto, dengan wajah mereka sejajar. Sasuke tidak merasa risih sedikit pun meski wajahnya hanya berjarak lima centi dari wajah Naruto. Bahkan ia memergoki dirinya sedang mengagumi bulu mata sang Uzumaki yang terlihat terlalu lentik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

 _/he thea ariea, oct 19 2016, words 2k/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasangan Sejenis, Cinta, dan Moral**

Halaman 2

 _...Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang salah._

* * *

Naruto duduk di ruang makan apartemennya yang terletak tepat di depan kamar Sasuke, menghadap sarapan yang baru berkurang beberapa sendok. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pinggiran gelas jus, sementara tangan kiri menggenggam ponsel yang menampilkan akun instagram milik Sakura. Baru saja Naruto mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki pacar, dan dari foto-foto di dalam akun gadis itu, sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat bahagia.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar merasa patah hati. Tapi dengan ini, ia jelas harus berhenti mendekati Sakura. Naruto sendiri tidak merasakan gelora cinta yang mendebarkan jantungnya seperti terakhir kali yang ia rasakan pada mantan pacar terakhirnya. Yang menjadi alasan ia ingin mendekati Sakura karena Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik dan termasuk tipe idealnya. Mungkin dari pada mencoba membuka hati untuk seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, ia harus membuka hati untuk orang-orang terdekatnya.

Ah.

Uzumaki Naruto menghentak napas lalu meminum jus jeruknya sambil meletakkan ponsel ke meja. Siapa orang terdekatnya kira-kira? Pekerjaan sebagai Divisi Menejer yang menyita waktunya selama sepuluh jam setiap hari membuatnya tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dengan orang lain di luar perusahaan. Bahkan satu-satunya orang terdekat yang ia punya saat ini hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Wajar saja, mereka teman sekamar dan rekan kerja, dari bangun hingga bangun lagi, ia lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Andai saja...

"Hmm." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya seraya bersandar dagu di atas satu tangan yang menyangga ke meja.

Sasuke mempunyai kepribadian yang bagus minus sifatnya yang irit bicara. Dia orang yang pintar dan rapi. Dan perbedaan diantara ia dan Sasuke malah membuat interaksi mereka terasa saling melengkapi. Andai saja Sasuke itu wanita, mungkin Naruto akan memilihnya.

Naruto mendesah. Gelas jus itu diletakkan kembali ke tempat semula. Ia menggelengkan kepala, memutuskan berhenti memikirkan perihal jodoh saat ini dan lebih mementingkan mengisi perutnya. Ramen instan sebagai menu sarapannya itu sayangnya tidak lagi seenak tadi, mungkin karena sudah dingin, tapi ia tetap memakannya. Lalu ia mendengar suara kursi digeser, dari depannya. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan mendongak. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja datang dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan meja dengannya. Naruto meneruskan sarapan, menghabiskan mie ramen di dalam mangkuk sebelum meminum jus jeruk sebagai penutup.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Teme?" Ia mendesah pelan setelah menyelesaikan satu pertanyaan itu, lega karena rasa pedas yang menyerang lidahnya sedikit reda.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng samar.

"Kau mau makan ramen seperti punyaku? Rasanya lumayan enak. Aku masih punya satu di dalam lemari." Naruto menunjuk lemari dapur di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka ramen, Dobe." Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas mendengar balasan itu. Ia kembali menengguk jusnya, kali ini sampai habis. Ketika gerakkannya berhenti dan menatap wajah teman sekamarnya, ia teringat pemikirannya beberapa menit lalu yang membuatnya langsung salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepala dan memalingkan mata. Naruto yakin, jika Sasuke tahu apa yang sempat ia pikirkan barusan, pemuda stoic itu akan memakinya.

"Oh iya, Teme, kau sudah memutuskan siapa wanita yang akan kau dekati?" Naruto kembali menatap pria muda itu setelah berdehem pelan. "Aku baru saja tahu kalau Sakura ternyata sudah punya pacar. Aku rasa aku harus mencari wanita lain. Apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"

Balasan dari pertanyaannya hanya sebuah dengusan pelan. Namun Naruto sudah cukup mengerti artinya. Ia merengut untuk mengespresikan kekesalan. Pertanyaan bodoh memang, seharusnya ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam lebih sedikit memiliki kenalan wanita dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah harus wanita?" Pertanyaan Sasuke menghentikan pemikirannya, membuatnya menatap mata oniks itu lurus-lurus. "Apakah kita harus menikah dengan wanita?"

Kening Naruto berkerut sebelum ia menjawab Sasuke dengan sedikit bercanda, "Kalau kau hidup di Kanada dan seorang gay, kau bisa menikah dengan sesama pria."

"Memilih sembarangan wanita untuk dinikahi itu tindakan bodoh, Dobe. Terlebih jika tidak terlalu kenal." Sasuke menyandarkan punggung ke belakang dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau bermaksud mengatakan..." Naruto serasa ragu meneruskan kalimatnya sehingga memilih berhenti untuk menunggu Sasuke yang menjelaskan sendiri.

"Menikah adalah keputusan yang besar. Aku harus hidup dengan seseorang seumur hidupku. Dan karena itu aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa hidup dengan seseorang yang baru aku kenal. Dari pada aku harus menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, aku lebih memilih menikah dengan pria."

Mata Naruto berkedip-kedip selama beberapa dekit dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Itu tadi kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar keluar dari mulutmu selain saat rapat." Ia bergumam setengah kagum.

"Kau tidak menangkap inti dari perkataanku?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya sebelum mendengus kesal.

Naruto berdehem sejenak sebelum nyengir lebar. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berkata, "Gomen, gomen..."

"Intinya, tidak masalah apakah pasanganku pria atau wanita, asal aku merasa cocok dengannya, aku akan memilihnya sebagai pasanganku."

"Hmm..." Tangan kanan Naruto berpindah ke depan dagu, memasang gaya berpikir. "Itu bukan pemikiran yang buruk. Lagipula, kau bukan tipe orang yang terlalu perduli dengan perkataan orang lain. Tapi pria mana yang bisa cocok dengan pria kaku sepertimu?"

"Kau." Jawab Sasuke dengan cepat dan singkat.

Sementara Naruto seperti tidak mendengar jawabannya dan hanya menatapnya dari posisi sama seperti sebelumnya, setidaknya sampai pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba membelalakkan mata dengan kedua tangannya menggebrak meja.

"Apua?!"

"Ya, kau." Ulang Sasuke dengan tenang. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang lain sedekat dirimu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Teme." Naruto berdiri dengan badan condong ke depan tanpa memindahkan tangannya dari atas meja. "Aku tahu kau mungkin sedikit frustasi mencari pasangan, tapi memilihku sebagai pasanganmu itu ide gila!"

"Bukannya kau barusan bilang itu bukan ide buruk, Dobe?" Bibir Sasuke membentuk seringaian keji dan sukses membuat Naruto kesulitan mencari kalimat balasan.

"Ta-tapi maksudku selain aku!"

Setelah beberapa detik pendek, Sasuke menegakkan duduknya. Wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari satu meter sekarang. Naruto menyadarinya dan langsung berdiri tegak untuk memperlebar jarak, sementara Sasuke menyangga dagu di atas kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu." Ucap pemuda berambut raven itu. "Ini hanya gagasan, kau menolakku atau menerimaku, itu terserah padamu."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia dilamar, dan orang pertama yang melamarnya adalah seorang pria. Gila. Dunia benar-benar sudah menjadi gila.

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan langsung menikah." Sasuke menambahkan, menatap lurus yang bukan pada Naruto, bahkan tatapannya seperti kosong. "Aku sendiri tahu banyak imbas buruk kalau kita benar-benar menikah. Mungkin kita bisa berpacaran lebih dulu untuk mencari tahu seberapa buruk ini akan berjalan, sekaligus mencari tahu, apakah kita akan benar-benar cocok sebagai pasangan... suami-suami."

Naruto menarik napas yang tanpa sadar sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Dicengkram dan diremas kepala bagian depannya, lalu menjatuhkan diri di kursi sambil menghembuskan napas melalui mulut. Ia yakin Sasuke belum gila, bahkan ia sangat percaya bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih jenius darinya dalam segala hal, namun ide itu benar-benar diluar nalarnya.

Naruto bukanlah seorang gay, jadi bagaimana bisa ia menerima Sasuke yang merupakan seorang pria?

"Jujur padaku, Teme," Naruto kembali mempertemukan pandangan mereka, matanya memincing tajam sambil melanjutkan, "Apa kau sebenarnya seorang gay?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat aku berhubungan dengan seorang pria?" Tanya Sasuke balik dengan suara malas.

"Tidak," Naruto mengerang pelan seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tapi aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu berhubungan dengan seorang wanita. Lagipula, mana ada laki-laki normal yang mau menikah dengan semasa pria?"

"Hn." Bibir Sasuke membentuk garis lurus nyaris melengkung ke bawah. "Itulah mengapa aku berpikir kau adalah satu-satunya yang akan cocok menjadi pasanganku."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto menggaruk kapalanya dengan kasar. Kemudian tangannya di lipat di depan dada dan berpaling muka. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas pemikiran itu, karena sejak berteman di bangku kuliah, Sasuke memang sedikit sekali memiliki teman. Bahkan teman yang sedikit itu didapat dari Naruto sendiri.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan, Dobe, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto memandang ke arah pemuda itu. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras kalau kau memang tidak mau. Otakmu yang kecil itu bisa meledak kalau kau berpikir terlalu keras."

"Teme kau!" Naruto meraung emosi seketika.

Padahal keadaan saat ini bisa diartikan sebagai sesi penembakan, tapi Uchiha bungsu ini malah mengata-ngatainya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan, pasti akan penuh dengan pertengkaran dan berdebatan.

Tapi.

Mata Naruto beralih menatap meja yang membatasi mereka. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini mereka tinggal bersama dan keadaan tidak seburuk itu. Malahan, mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik selama ini. Lagipula bukankah tadi dirinya sendiri juga berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah kandidat yang cukup bagus sebagai pasangannya seandainya Sasuke adalah seorang wanita?

"Sebenarnya aku juga sempat memikirkanmu." Naruto menghembuskan napas secara khusus sebelum menyandarkan punggung ke belakang dengan mata terpejam. "Aku pikir, kalau saja kau wanita, kau pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang tepat untukku."

"Hn."

Naruto mendengar Sasuke bergumam, sebuah tanda bahwa temannya itu mendengarkan. Tanpa membuka mata, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Kita selalu bisa bekerja sama dengan baik meski memiliki banyak perbedaan."

"Bahkan karena perbedaan itu aku merasa kita sangat cocok seperti kepingan puzzle." Suplai Sasuke yang langsung Naruto setujui melalui dua kali angukkan.

"Tapi kalaupun kita berdua bisa menoleransi gender masing-masing," Mata Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan keseriusan di dalamnya. "Keluarga, teman-teman, bahkan negara, apa bisa? Lagipula, pernikahan tanpa cinta akan bertahan seberapa lama?"

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau kita bisa berpacaran lebih dulu?" Sasuke menaikkan bahunya dengan samar ketika mengangkat kepalanya dari atas tangan. "Kita akan tahu seberapa parah imbasnya, dan kita bisa memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak setelah itu."

Alis Naruto terangkat, memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Sasuke. Tidak mencoba sama sekali tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, tapi jika mencoba, setidaknya mereka akan mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kita tidak perlu memikarkan hal terlalu jauh soal negara, orang lain, maupun keluarga, karena kita bisa merahasiakannya dulu. Tapi kalau soal cinta..." Sasuke mendengus geli sebentar. "Pasangan yang menikah dengan dasar cinta saja banyak yang bercerai. Cinta tidak menjadi jaminan akan seberapa lama sebuah pernikahan."

Harus Naruto akui, bahwa Sasuke selalu berpikir lebih luas dari pada dirinya sendiri. Walau itu memang ide yang sangat gila, nyatanya Uchiha satu ini berhasil membuatnya terdengar rasional. (Ya) Menikah tidak harus dengan lawan jenis. Kalau memang tidak ada wanita yang cocok dengannya, seharusnya ia tidak memaksa demi kebaikan semua pihak. Dan meski Naruto bukan seorang gay, tapi ia percaya kalau Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi pasangan yang sesuai dengannya.

"Baiklah, Teme." Naruto sekali lagi menggaruk kepalanya, kali ini lebih pelan. "Kita bisa mencobanya. Jadi kita pacaran sekarang."

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Hanya itu?" Naruto mengerang sebal sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Aku baru saja menerimamu sebagai pacarku. Harusnya kau terlihat senang, atau merayakannya, atau berteriak!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hari ini giliranmu membersihkan ruang depan, cepat bersihkan." katanya sebelum berdiri. "Jangan lupa membersihkan kolom meja, Dobe."

Pria muda berambut raven itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menyesal sudah setuju berpacaran dengan pria stoic itu.

* * *

Status kasat mata yang tidak dapat dilihat siapapun kecuali mereka berdua itu, ternyata sedikit berpengaruh bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan misterius, indranya menjadi lebih peka terhadap keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto. Sebelum ia menengok, ia sudah tahu jika pria pirang itu ada di ujung lorong rak toko. Ia sendiri tidak ingat apakah sebelum ini indranya sepeka sekarang tapi tidak terlalu memperhatikan, atau baru kali ini ia mengalaminya.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang mengawasi beberapa sales menejer yang sedang memasang hiasan di atas rak lemari. Pria berambut pirang itu sesekali juga membantu. Dia menaiki tangga lipat sambil memangkul kardus berukuran sedang di atas pundaknya.

"Ini yang terakhir, Kiba." Suara Naruto sampai ke telinga Sasuke meski jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Ia masih mengawasi teman sekamar sekaligus pacar barunya itu, menemukannya berdiri di atas anak tangga teratas. Tangan kiri Naruto berpegangan pada rak, sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat kardus yang berusaha diberikan pada Kiba. Uchiha Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto itu sangat ceroboh. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi kalau pria pirang itu akan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai satu menit kemudian ia sudah melihat badan Naruto limpung ke belakang dan berakhir terkapar di lantai.

"OUCH!"

Reflek, melihat adegan konyol itu, sebelah sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat naik meski nyaris kasat mata.

"Sialan kau, Teme!" Naruto tiba-tiba memakinya. Sambil duduk bersila di lantai, pria pirang itu menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan tidak sopan. "Aku jatuh kau malah menertawakanku!"

Orang-orang yang tidak mendengar suara tawa Sasuke langsung memandang heran pada keduanya. Namun Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangkal bahwa ia menertawakan Naruto, karena memang ia baru saja menertawakan Naruto. Hanya saja cara tertawa Sasuke itu tidak sama dengan cara orang lain tertawa.

Setelah mendengus geli, Sasuke mengalihkan mata dari Naruto, sementara Naruto baru saja bangun dengan bantuan rekan-rekannya. Pria muda ini meringis kesakitan sebab punggungnya terasa sakit, ia tadi jatuh dengan punggung menghantam lantai.

"Naruto-san, lebih baik kau istirahat saja, biar kami yang menyelesaikan semua ini." Usul Chouji, salah satu sales menejer di divisinya.

"Aku rasa aku memang memerlukannya, punggungku benar-benar sakit." Naruto menangguk pelan sebelum berputar dan berjalan menjauh.

Namun Divisi Menejer dari bagian grocery ini tidak pergi jauh dari area divisinya. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu set meja yang berjajar rapi di depan area divisi fresh, mengamati pekerjaan bawahannya dari sana. Hiasan-hiasan pohon mapel tiruan itu terlihat bagus jika di lihat dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berharap dengan begini, para pengunjung akan tertarik melihat ke rak barang di divisi grocery. Jika sudah tertarik melihat, pasti tertarik mendekat, 'kan? Dan siapa tahu kalau sudah mendekat, mereka ingin membeli sesuatu. Yap. Begitulah rencananya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-san, apa ada yang kurang?" Kiba mendatanginya, ikut melihat hiasan pohon plastik itu dari tempat yang sama.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup." Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas.

Kiba menarik kursi di sebelah Naruto dan duduk. Matanya digiring melihat ke seluruh toko yang mengikuti tema musim gugur. Meski sudah menampilkan penataan toko dengan sangat menarik, sayangnya penjualan Konohamart belum juga mengalami kenaikan. Sepertinya yang menjadi masalah bukan penampilan, karena Konohamart sendiri mendapat gelar hypermarket terbaik dari segi penataan. Masalahnya ada pada harga. Banyak minimarket di tokyo yang menjual produk lebih murah di banding mereka. Dari segi fasilitas dan kualitas, Konomaret memang unggul, tapi dari segi harga, mereka kalah.

"Kita baru mencapai 40% dari target hari ini." Kiba mengembalikan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kurang 60% lagi, ya?" Balasnya sebelum membalas tatapan sales menejernya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, ini masih siang, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Bagaimana dengan divisi lain? Seperti fresh? Apa mereka sudah mendapat lebih tinggi dari kita?"

Kepala Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap ke arah rak buah di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya sama saja."

Dapat ia lihat di area divisi fresh saat ini juga tidak lebih ramai dari areanya, pelanggan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Weekdays memang sering berjalan seperti ini, apalagi siang hari. Inuzuka Kiba juga memperhatikan area fresh. Tepat saat itu, matanya melihat Hinata.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu?" Sales menejernya membuat Naruto mempertemukan mata mereka lagi. "Kau belum punya pacar 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, dan secara bersamaan ia teringat pada pacar barunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh, itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dengan reflek.

"Kemarin Tenten cerita kalau Hinata menyukaimu. Kau tahu 'kan kalau tunanganku itu dekat sekali dengan Hinata?"

Mendengar nama sales menejer dari devisi Sasuke itu, mata Naruto langsung melebar. Kepalanya menengok lagi ke area rak buah dan menemukan Hyuga Hinata berdiri di depan salah satu rak, sedang memegang sebuah buku.

"Hinata?" Ulang Naruto sambil menggiring matanya ke arah Kiba. "Kau yakin cewek pendiam itu menyukaiku?"

"Aku yakin sekali!" Jawab Kiba mantap. "Dia bahkan bertanya nomer ponselmu pada Tenten, dan Tenten kemarin menanyakannya padaku."

"Kau memberikannya?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara pelan namun terkesan penasaran, dan Kiba langsung menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Pria muda berambut pirang itu kemudian menengok, melihat Hinata dan memergoki gadis itu mencuri pandangan ke arahnya sebelum tiba-tiba berpaling muka. Seulas senyum ramah tumbuh di bibir Naruto. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memperhatikan gadis itu, kepikiran untuk mendekatinya apalagi. Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik, dan sepertinya berkepribadian baik. Untuk dibawa pulang dan dikenalkan sebagai seorang calon istri, Hyuga Hinata sudah lebih dari pantas.

* * *

Dan hanya lima jam setelahnya, Uzumaki Naruto berani mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hyuga Hinata yang sedang makan malam di kantin kariyawan, di lantai dasar Konohamart yang menjadi satu lantai dengan ruang loker. Tak lupa lelaki berambut pirang itu meletakkan makan malamnya di meja, dan menyapa,

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, 'kan?"

Tubuh Hyuga Hinata berjengit sedikit, entah karena kaget atau malu, Naruto tidak tahu. Tetapi gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana penjualan fresh hari ini? Apa sudah memenuhi target?"

"I-Itu..." Hinata meliriknya sedikit sebelum menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya sendiri. "Su-sudah mencapai 95% saat ini, Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil menyumpit onigiri-nya. "Setelah jam makan malam pasti tembus target."

"Di-divisi, Na-Naruto-kkun sendiri, sudah sampai target?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah menghela napas. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan. Divisinya bahkan baru menembus 60% dari target hari ini. Walau bagaimana pun, target di bagian grocery memang jauh lebih tinggi dari bagian fresh.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Uchiha Sasuke sedang melintas tepat di depan area kantin saat itu. Mata oniks lelaki ini melirik ke arah si pirang. Bukan sebuah perasaan yang menggebu-gebu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri, melihat Naruto duduk di dekat Hinata, ada sesuatu yang tidak enak terasa mengganggu pemikirannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu lokernya sambil berusaha membuang pemikiran negatif. Masih terlalu dini untuk merasa curiga. Lagipula hubungan mereka belum ada sehari, ia sangsi jika dalam waktu sehari si Dobe itu sudah mulai melirik orang lain. Naruto adalah orang yang ramah, mungkin saja―

"Itu karena aku sudah memberi tahu Naruto kalau Hinata menyukainya."

Reflek, mata Sasuke bergulir ke sudut untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Inuzuka Kiba baru saja datang bersama Tenten, berjalan ke arah loker tempatnya berada.

"Kau jenius, Kiba! Aku rasa tidak akan lama lagi mereka berdua akan jadian!" Tenten berhenti di ujung lorong loker, sementara Kiba yang menengok wanita itu berhenti di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ya, kalau itu terjadi jangan lupa kalau semua ini berkat aku!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kekesalan tidak memancar dari mata maupun ekspresinya, namun perasaan di dalam dadanya mulai memanas. Ditutup kembali pintu lokernya sebelum ia berjalan pergi, melewati punggung Kiba dan juga sosok Tenten.

* * *

Hampir tengah malam hari itu, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di beranda seperti biasa. Naruto menikmati sebatang rokok dan berdiri di samping pembatas, sementara Sasuke menghadap laptop tanpa mengerjakkan apapun. Uchiha bungsu ini menunggu. Jika mungkin Naruto sudah menemukan pasangan lain, seharusnya pemuda pirang itu memberitahunya dan meminta hubungan mereka diakhiri. Tapi. Tidak. Entahlah, mungkin belum? Semenjak mereka pulang sampai sekarang, Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan hubungan aneh mereka. Mereka bahkan menjalani semuanya dengan normal seperti sebelum mereka terikat dengan hubungan khusus itu. Tapi hal itu juga yang membuat Sasuke menyadari kemungkinan hubungan mereka akan berhasil dibawah 50%. Mereka tidak seperti pasangan, mereka tetap berperan sebagai teman dan rekan.

"Teme," pada akhirnya, Naruto yang membuka suara lebih dulu, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam pelan sebelum mendongak lawan bicaranya sekilas pandang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita batalkan saja hubungan kita dan kembali ke rencana semula?"

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke sudah memperkirakan kalimat semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi mendengarnya secara langsung tetap saja membuat beberapa urat pelipisnya menegang.

"Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil. Kita sama-sama normal," Naruto menghisap asap rokok ke dalam mulutnya dan menghembuskannya ke udara sebelum melanjutkan, "sebaiknya kita mencari pasangan lain seperti rencana awal."

"Hyuga Hinata?" Sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis, sementara Naruto seperti tertohok sehingga berhenti bergerak secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Terlebih dulu, Uchiha muda ini mendengus. "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat, Dobe."

"Yah," Naruto berdehem berusaha menguasai dirinya. "Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Hinata menyukaiku. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untukku."

Sasuke mendongak pemuda itu saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat yang terganti oleh suara pemiliknya sendiri setelah duduk di kursi seberang.

"Tapi sebagai teman baikmu, aku tidak mau mengkhianatimu begitu saja. Jadi aku menunggu kesepakatan darimu."

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke menyelesaikan jawaban singkatnya sambil menatap layar laptop.

"Tapi kalau kau memintaku untuk terus melanjutkan hubungan gay kita," Naruto berdehem sebentar karena merasa tidak enak menyebut kata asing itu. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku egois atau tidak tahu diri. Selain itu aku juga memikirkan tentangmu."

Alis Sasuke naik tinggi-tinggi saat menatap mata biru safir di depanya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Naruto bersikap egois atau tidak tahu diri, tetapi perihal memikirkan tentang dirinya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak memasksa, Dobe." Sasuke memutus pertemuan pandang mereka. "Kalau kau mau berhenti, itu hakmu."

"Ceh!" Balasan dari kalimat datar dan dingin dari Uchiha Sasuke justru decihan kejam. "Aku sempat berpikir kau benar-benar serius dengan hubungan kita, ternyata tidak." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar dan menghebuskan asap rokok ke udara.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak serius dengan keputusanku." Sasuke menatap pria itu lurus sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada.

"Kalau kau serius, kau akan mencoba mempertahankannya." Naruto tertawa remeh.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Aku merayumu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku?" Alis Sasuke kembali naik di atas wajahnya yang tetap tidak berekspresi, kontras dari Naruto yang jelas mulai serius. "Aku tidak akan menghadapi sebuah hubungan dengan serius, kalau pasanganku sendiri tidak serius."

"Tunggu dulu, tuan Uchiha." Naruto menegakkan badannya sekaligus menumbuk putung rokonya ke asbak di atas meja. "Maksudmu aku yang tidak serius?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyahut cepat. "Bukan aku yang berubah pikiran kurang dari 24 jam."

"Cks!" Naruto jelas tersindir telak. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar sesuai dengan kebiasannya kalau kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang Sasuke katakan tidak dapat ia sangkal. Ia memang setengah serius. Tapi untuk mengakuinya sangat sulit. Walau bagaimana pun ia lelaki normal yang sedang berusaha menjadi tidak normal. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Bagaimana ia bisa serius?

"Aku rasa aku mengambil keputusan terlalu gegabah pagi ini." Naruto merogoh sakunya sambil bicara, mencari letak pemantik api dan ingin menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi.

"Hn."

Balasan Sasuke datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Bahkan sebelum ia mengeluarkan semua apa yang ada di pemikirannya, pria berambut jabrik itu sudah menutup laptop dan berjalan meninggalkan beranda.

"Oi, Teme!" Seru Naruto sambil buru-buru mengejarnya.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu beranda, menengok Naruto sebentar sambil berkata, "Aku bilang, terserah kau."

Tapi mendapat pilihan bebas itu, Naruto justru bingung dengan apa yang harus ia putuskan. Akan lebih mudah jika Sasuke yang memilih kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Naruto berdecak kasar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berputar dan kembali berdiri di dekat pembatas beranda. Matanya memandang jauh ke bangunan-bangunan kota, sementara tangannya mengeluarkan pemantik api dan bungkus rokok dari dalam saku. Ia menghisap sebatang rokok lagi.

* * *

 _written by he thea ariea, Nov 08 2016, words: 3.7k+_


End file.
